


While You Were Sleeping

by This_is_Riri



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Brotherhood, Dark Magic, Demigods, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Herculean, Human Caroline Forbes, Human Elena Gilbert, Jealous Bonnie Bennett, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Alteration, Multi, Resurrection, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witches, coven of witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: It's been 500 years since the last time she walked the Earth, since the last time she thought she could run from her problems and protect her own.She quickly realises that a lot has changed in 500 years, but the danger is still the same...and she can't run this time.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my next Big story after 'Don't Let Me Disappear'. If you haven't read it, go check it out.
> 
> Anyway, I was gonna wait until I finished the last few chapters of that story before I posted this...but I got impatient, which I guess says something about me :b
> 
> I'll only post this first chapter and you'll have to wait a while before the next one comes up because I wanna finish DLMD, so please bare with me.
> 
> A few things to note about this story:  
> \- The Salvatore brothers aren't vampires, they just have supernatural abilities granted to them are immortal.
> 
> \- They lived a lot earlier than the 1800s.
> 
> \- Elena and Caroline are both humans.
> 
> \- Emily Bennett is the town witch and she's also immortal.
> 
> \- Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are 17, while Emily and Damon are 25.
> 
> \- Also take note of the jumps between two time periods and flashbacks.
> 
> That's basically it, I think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_March 5th, 2011_

Emily quietly placed the candles around the body laying on the ground in front of her and closed her eyes for a moment as the memories flashed in her mind.

_"You were never meant to die for me, my dear cousin. You have to protect yourself" she said sincerely and placed a gentle hand on her cheek as tears filled both their eyes_

_"I can protect us both" Emily insisted, but her cousin shook her head._

_Not from her father._

_She couldn't ask her to do that. The only way he would stop was if she was gone._

_And they both knew that._

_"You are_ _**so** _ _stubborn...I shall miss you for it" she whispered and pulled her cousin's face closer until their foreheads were touching._

_She closed her eyes and could hear the crickets sounding in the distance and the cool evening breeze against her cheeks as they stood in the middle of the forest, knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other._

_And that was okay..._

_When she pulled back again she wiped Emily's tears away with the hand still on her cheek before sliding it down her arm to take her other hand, then she glanced at the lone figure standing beside them at a distant._

_"You shall take care of them both, shall you not?" She asked already knowing her cousin's answer, but Emily nodded anyway because she couldn't trust herself to speak the words without crumbling in her arms._

_"I love you, Emily"_

_"And I you" she whispered in response, squeezing her hands and her cousin smiled that crooked smile that seemed to bring joy to anyone who was lucky enough to bare witness to it._

_And Emily knew..._

_She wasn't afraid of the end, instead she welcomed it and hoped it would bring her the peace of mind she so desperately longed for._

_So she stood taller and cleared her throat so she could speak clearly as she told her, "And as you sleep, I shall live for the both of us"._

_"I know you will" she responded one last time and closed her eyes._

_Emily did the same and the world seemed to spin as the incantation fell from their lips._

"Incendia".

Her eyes snapped open and her brown orbs locked with the blue ones which belonged to the man kneeling in front of her.

His eyes seemed to glow brighter in the candle light and her cousin's body separated them as she layed there in her sleep. A sleep that was supposed to last longer than 500 years because they thought they could escape her father if _she_ was gone, and they did for a while.

For 500 years to be exact.

But now he was back and they needed her, she just hoped her cousin would forgive her for disturbing her peace.

"She will" he told her, as if he were reading her mind.

And perhaps he was, because if anyone could it would be him.

"We don't exactly have a choice here, Emmy" he said and she knew he was right.

She **hated** when he was right.

She took a deep calming breath and looked down at her cousin as she let it out. She looked exactly the same as the day they said goodbye, which meant the preservation spell she cast on her body fulfilled it's purpose.

And it would be like no time had passed.

Only it had...

"Do you think she'll adjust to this world alright?" She asked seriously only to have him chuckle saying, "It's certainly going to be entertaining to watch her try".

"Thanks. Thanks for that, it was really helpful" she snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes while he pouted and reached for her to let her know that he was only kidding.

She let him take her hand and kiss the inside of her palm briefly before she closed her eyes and placed both her hands on her cousin's body.

She took a deep calming breath, letting the magic flow through her entire body while the wind picked up around them and when she felt it at the tips of her fingers she let the incantation spill from her lips chanting,

" _Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus. Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus_ ".

She kept chanting as the wind blew harder, the magic flowing around them in the family cript they were in and Emily could feel the spell working.

And she felt the exact moment her cousin's heart started beating again, getting stronger by the second until she could breathe on her own without the magic resurrecting her.

Because she was finally alive...and Emily almost started crying at the thought of what the world was like without her in it.

It was a world she didn't want to live in again.

Damon was already watching her as she opened her eyes again and they both looked down to see her slowly open her eyes for the first time in 500 years.

She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room.

She'd felt the exact moment she was pulled away from her mother, it was like coming back to herself and it had only been a matter of time because for a while now they'd known that her uncle was back and that Emily would need to bring her back.

They needed to end this...once and for all.

So she slowly turned her head to look at her beautiful cousin and smiled, then she looked at the other person in the room and took in that familiar smirk she often wondered if she'd ever see again.

He looked satisfied with himself like he always did and she wanted to speak, but it only came out as a grunt so she figured she'd try again later.

Then she heard the sound of her voice and felt at home as her cousin softly whispered,

"Hey, Bonnie".

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for the ride!, and Don't forget to Comment.


End file.
